


More

by calikocat



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calikocat/pseuds/calikocat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Established relationship of sorts between Ikkaku and Keigo. Takes place after the shinigami have been recalled to Soul Society to get ready for the show down w/ Aizen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own it. Not making any money off of it.
> 
> Author's Notes: Keigo might seem slightly out of character…but I needed a more serious Keigo for the majority of the fic. Don't worry he becomes bouncy again at the end of the fic.

More: An Ikkaku/Keigo fic  
calikocat  
Word count: 373

XXX

This was harder than it should have been. When they'd started this it was only supposed to be for fun. The sex was good, better than it should have been with the kid's lack of experience, but Keigo more than made up for it. The kid had any uncanny ability to learn quickly and replicate any move put to him. He kept up beautifully in bed and Ikkaku dreaded this moment more than any other he'd previously experienced. Saying goodbye hadn't mattered when they'd started this…but now…it made all the difference.

Ikkaku stared at the boy that sat across from him. "I told you when we started this that I couldn't give you forever."

"Yeah, you're not that type of guy, you told me before." Keigo smiled sadly. "And I told you that I was. Forever is more than a word Ikka, for me anyway."

Ikkaku had the grace to look away from those sad eyes, puppy eyes Yumichika called them. "You know there's no one else."

"I know."

"But I've been ordered to go back."

"I know."

Ikkaku looked at his lover again. "You're taking this well."

Keigo smile was a little brighter this time. "I suppose." He stood and walked to Ikkaku.

"Well?" Ikkaku raised a brow, wondering what the kid was up to. Keigo could be unpredictable, something Ikkaku found refreshing.

Keigo leaned down and kissed the older man. It started gentle as always, Keigo was gentle, if spazzy by nature. However the teen surprised him by deepening the kiss, making it rougher, more demanding, and ending it with a nip of teeth to Ikkaku's bottom lip. The tingling it caused shot straight through him and his entire body tensed. When Keigo pulled away he smiled at the shocked face below him.

"You may leave for now Ikka, but forever is a long time, and I know you too well. You won't be gone long." Keigo leaned down again, this time just to place a gentle peck of a kiss on the shinigami's nose. Then in true Keigo fashion, he skipped out of the room

Ikkaku felt like he'd been played, and he laughed. Keigo was right, orders be damned, he was coming back for more of his little minx.


End file.
